


24 Quintillion Kilometers

by kitausuret



Category: Marvel 616, Venom (Comics), Venom: Space Knight
Genre: Eddie less so, Established Relationship, Flash LOVES space, Fluff and Humor, IN SPACE!, M/M, Multi, OT3, Other, Road Trips, Spaceships, Symbruary, because this is venom you feel me?, but he loves Flash and the symbiote so he will do this, but it's a road trip in space, nerd alert!, no betas we die like men, references to GotG and PotS, space travel, takes place in some nebulous time after space knight etc, the crew from Space Knight is alluded to but never really mentioned by name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: Flash, Eddie, and the Venom symbiote take a trip to Klyntar for reasons! Flash is really excited! Eddie is really wishing he didn't just learn his significant other is a fugitive on another planet! The symbiote is really trying to keep everyone in good spirits!Written for Symbruary days 3-4, "Getting There".
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Flash Thompson/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16
Collections: SYMBRUARY





	24 Quintillion Kilometers

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during some wonderful, fantastical time when everyone is alive and in love. Maybe like three years after Space Knight? Time is an illusion and so is canon!

“Are we _there_ yet?”

Flash grinned when Eddie rolled his eyes. The joke was wearing thin after three days, but there was something about the way he always reacted that just made it _so funny_. He sat on the chair next to Flash’s - in front of the defense control panel, not that he knew how to use it, but because it was the only other undamaged chair on the bridge. (Sometimes the crew hashed out their arguments in physical fights, Eddie had learned.) They were taking the night watch this evening, but only the symbiote seemed to be paying any attention to the screens. 

Without looking at them, it said, “You know exactly how long it takes to journey to Klyntar, Flash.” There was a hint of amusement in its voice, which almost seemed strange in how single-toned it was on its own. Flash had gotten so used to hearing its speech in his own head, or weirdly mixed with Eddie’s, but he liked their partner’s voice any way it came. Soft-spoken, not as deep as Eddie, a little bit raspy since making its own vocal cords was apparently a finer art than one would think. 

Flash spun around in his chair to face the symbiote. “But! This time we’re going to Knowhere first. Last time we didn’t make any pit stops.”

“I thought you said this had enough fuel to go around the galaxy four times,” Eddie cut in. 

“And it _does_ , but it’s a two-week journey and Knowhere is great!” 

“Flash is a fugitive there,” the symbiote added rather matter-of-factly. 

“You’re _what?!_ ” 

“Listen, it was a one-time thing, they probably won’t even recognize me there-”

Eddie stood at once. “ _Flash Thompson-!_ ”

“At least it's not the planet where we... never mind, I'll tell you later. What are the odds that we’ll run into the Knowhere Corps, anyways?”

They both turned to the symbiote. It made a noise like clearing its throat. “Fairly high.”

“Fairly high,” Eddie repeated, “ _fairly high_ , our other says…”

“Okay, I’ll stay on the ship, you guys can go explore the city.”

“This is ridiculous!” He threw his hands up and looked between the two relative spacefaring veterans. Eddie gestured to the symbiote. “I don’t understand. There was a… round, circular device when the invasion happened.”

Flash lifted an eyebrow. “A stargate?” 

“Yes! We were on the planet of the symbiotes in mere seconds. All we had to do was step through and we were there.” He saw Flash shoot the symbiote a look but chose to ignore what would probably be an argument about withholding information later. “There was no two-week journey, no five trillion kilometers-”

“Twenty-four quintillion,” the symbiote cut in, staring at a radar screen (and not Flash). 

“-why can’t we just use one of those?”

“The planet of rogues was part of a system of worlds connected by stargates.”

“First _I’m_ hearing about it,” Flash grumbled. 

“Klyntar is purposefully isolated from the rest of the galaxy.” It stretched out a few tendrils towards Eddie, a silent invitation. Though it already spent most of its time bonded with its older host while out here, it still made an extra effort to keep him “in the loop” as it were. He accepted the offer with a small sigh, and in a burst of images, memories, and emotions, the symbiote had more or less caught him up - isolation was their penance. 

Still, his frown deepened. The symbiote abandoned its own shape and rejoined with Eddie in a swirl of black. When it prodded for access, he opened his mind and let it rifle around as it saw fit. Flash watched them curiously, but whatever qualms he had with his partner were put away for the moment. 

“I don’t prefer this, is all.” Eddie sat roughly back down on his chair. “Don’t get me wrong, a fortnight-long road trip with you isn’t a bad idea, and even your crew is… tolerable…” 

“Come on, you like them.”

“...but we are quite literally hurtling through the vacuum of space in a tin can moving so quickly it has bent the fabric of reality around it.”

“It’s awesome, right?”

Eddie made a face. 

Flash smiled sweetly and leaned over to take his hands. A few tendrils leaked out and managed to thread between their fingers. “Eddie, we’ve wanted to take you to Klyntar for a long time now. Getting there is half the fun. Space is a really big part of who we are, whether we like it or not.”

_“There are risks, yes, but life is full of risks. It can be worth taking them. You taught me that, Eddie.”_

_Don’t pin this on me._

“Quit arguing with V. And don’t deny it, because your eyes always do that thing when you guys are talking.” He leaned forward, his nose almost brushing Eddie’s. “Besides, you _loooove_ us, don’t you?”

Eddie made a show of thinking the question over. “I suppose I do.”

“Grumpy,” Flash accused, and when he kissed Eddie, bit his lip a little. 

“Shouldn’t we be watching for asteroids or something?”

“That’s what the computer is for.” 

“Then what are we for?”

“Because I run my ship like an episode of _Star Trek_ and the bridge is never empty.” 

He snorted. “I’m on a road trip with a _nerd_.”

The symbiote poked its head out of his shoulder. “Eddie brought along _The Martian Chronicles_.” 

“You _did?!_ ” Flash laughed. “Just when I thought I couldn’t love you more-!” He almost fell out of his seat in his attempt to climb into Eddie’s lap. The symbiote quickly materialized a passable pair of legs in the absence of his prostheses to catch his fall. 

Eddie tried and failed to not smile under the assault of his kisses. “Stop, one of your crew is going to walk onto the bridge any second now.” 

“Whatever, they’re all lesbians anyways.” 

**“** ** _Flash!_** **”** they both shouted accusingly, but Venom’s deep laughter still filled the bridge. 

This was going to be quite a trip, indeed. 


End file.
